1. Field
Embodiments relate to a manufacturing method for a flexible display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, flexible displays having a lightweight and shock-resistant flexible substrate made of a material such as plastic have been considered. Such a flexible display may be maximized in portability since it can be folded or rolled up, and may be applied in various fields.
A flexible display may include a display element on a flexible substrate. Display elements that can be used for a flexible display may include, e.g., an organic light emitting diode display device, a liquid crystal display device, and an electrophoretic display (EPD) device.
These display elements may include thin film transistors. Thus, in order to form a flexible display, the flexible substrate may undergo a number of thin film processes.
Also, the flexible substrate may be encapsulated through a thin film process by an encapsulation substrate. The flexible substrate, the thin film transistor on the flexible substrate, and the encapsulation substrate may form a display panel of the flexible display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.